Crafting
Crafting was implemented on 28th May, 2014. It is a way to acquire items with specific magical enchantments and enhance current items. Crafting is currently split between Rune Crafting (unlocked at level 8) and Gem Crafting (unlocked at level 11). 'Rune Crafting' Rune crafting is the process of applying runes to "slotted" equipment to create gear with specific magical enchantments. All that is required is a slotted item and essences. Slotted items can be obtained from the shop, or found rarely in chests. Essence is obtained by salvaging your magical equipment, or can be purchased from the store. Runes are divided into two categories: Major and Minor. Major runes are used to add specific damage types, status effects, and resistances. Minor runes add more supportive effects like increasing attributes, regeneration, and leeching. Runes also come in various stages, offering more or less efficient boosts of the chosen rune, depending on the amount of essences you wish to spend. The level of the item, type of the item, and the type of rune also affects the total cost. 'The Crafting Panel' The crafting menu is divided into three sections: *Left - This is where you can browse and select the runes for your enchantment. *Center - This is where you can review your current item, with the selected runes before finalizing the process. *Right - This is where you can find all of your slotted gear. 'Gem Crafting' Gem Crafting is the process of adding gems to your weapons, armors, and artifacts, in order to increase the effects of them. The feature is unlocked at level 11, but you can begin collecting gem shards at level 10. Gem shards can be obtained from completing a singles battle, arena battles, events, daily rewards, and the daily wheel. Only one gem can be placed on a given piece of equipment, but all gems can be freely removed and reused. 'How to Craft and Use Gems' The Gem Crafting menu is accessed by clicking the button in the upper left corner of the Rune Crafting Screen. The menu is broken up into three different sections: *Left - This is where your current unused gems are stored, along with gems being created. *Center - This is where you can create, combine, and attach gems to your equipment. *Right - This is a where all your equipment is located, including equipment with gems attached. 'Crafting' Crafting a level 1 gem is the first step in increasing the stats of your equipment. To craft a level 1 gem, you'll first need 100 gem shards. These can be obtained in various ways. Once you obtain the required amount of shards, click the "create" button and you'll notice a level 1 gem being created and placed to your left. 'Combining' Combining gems is the only way to create level 2, and greater, gems. To combine gems, place two gems of the same level onto the appropriate slots and press "combine". Like crafting, the gem is placed to the left and will be ready to use when the timer is finished. The amount of time it takes to combine gems increases based on the level of gem being created. 'Attaching' Attaching gems is how you apply your crafted gems onto your equipment, thus receiving their bonuses. First select a piece of equipment from the right. Then select a gem from the left. Once both are selected, press the "attach gem" button. Your newly combined equipment will be placed to the right. Do note that gems only increase an item's original effects. So a gem won't add armor to weapons/artifacts, or damage/pierce/crit to armors/artifacts. 'Removing' Removing gems allows you to remove gems from your gear with no penalty. Thus allowing you to experiment with your gems. You'll notice that equipment with gems attached will have a gem symbol on them. To remove a gem, simply select your gear from the right and click the "remove gem" button. The gem will then be placed to the left, ready to be used again. Another way to remove a gem is to simply sell the piece of equipment. The gem will be saved and placed with the rest of the gems. Speeding Up Speeding up gems will cost diamonds or if under a set time for free see VIP bonuses for more. 'Gem Table' Below is a table that allows you to view the power of each gem, the total cost in shards, the amount of time it takes to combine, and the total amount of time it takes to create a gem. Note total time can be half due to default of 2 slots. Higher vip will mean more slots allowing even faster. *The amount of time can drastically vary based on your VIP level. The times provided in this table are the maximum times. **The total amount of time provided is based on crafting one gem at a time. Notes: *Magical Effects % will not give 2% to a Legendary piece but instead the Supreme versions, i.e, 9% Speed on Supreme and 11.7% a level 1 gem will give .18% to both Supreme and Legendary type items. *For how VIP effects gems see VIP Bonuses. *The first level 10 gem was created 25th Oct 2014 by player Treehugger. Category:Mechanics Category:Crafting